Family Love Isn't Skin Deep
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Oxana and Boris decide to adopt a human child from the local orphanage. How will the little one adjust to living with a different family and in a haunted house? Done as a request for dream1990 and my first real Vampirina story, so please be gentle in the reviews. :)
1. Discussion

**dream1990 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Vampirina belongs to Disney. I only own Emily.**

* * *

 **Family Love Isn't Skin Deep**

 **Chapter 1: Discussion**

Oxana Hauntley was watering her snapping monster pods in her garden as she was deep in thought, thinking about a commercial she had seen on the television about adopting children who needed a home. Vampirina had seen it too and felt bad about many children not having a home like she did and looked at her parents, asking if they would think about adopting a human into the family. The little one admitted that she really wanted to have a younger sibling to play with. She loved playing with her friends, but if they had a human living with them, it would be a learning experience for them and it would be a good deed as well.

While Vee was in school that day, her mother gave it some more thought and soon went inside, finding Chef Remy Bones making some pork chops according to a new recipe he had found online and Boris, who had just finished reading the newspaper, came in to see his wife looking deep in thought. "Oxana, is everything alright?" He asked, placing a hand on hers.

She looked up. "Oh, I'm alright, darling. I was just thinking," she admitted. "Vampirina really would like a sibling."

"Ah, you've been thinking about that too?" He asked. "I've been thinking about it as well, but…do you think the humans would allow it?"

"That's one thing I'm concerned about," Oxana admitted. "Would they think us unfit parents?"

"Why, that's absurd!" Chef Remy exclaimed with a scoff. "Anyone who dares say you two are not good parents will get it from me!"

The two vampires smiled at their residential chef's loyalty. "Thank you, Chef Remy," Boris said gratefully. "But not all humans, especially human adults, would think that way."

"But I would like to at least try, for Vee's sake," said Oxana. "And…it would be nice to have another child. We do have the room by Vee's bedroom available."

"True," said her husband. "And there is an orphanage near Vee's school. I saw it the other day when we were walking her to school."

"Oh, good," she said. "Perhaps we can go visit tomorrow after we take Vampirina to school."

"What would we be looking for in the child we would like to adopt?" Boris asked.

"Someone young, a little younger than our Vee," Oxana replied. "We'd have to see how the children would react to us."

"You two are very likeable," Chef Remy said confidently. "Why, even Poppy and Bridget take to you two."

"That is true, but they've been around us more than a new child we're considering to bring into the family," Boris said.

Chef Remy made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Just do what you always do to present yourself to humans and I have no doubt they'll grant you your request to adopt a little one," he said.

The next day, after they dropped Vampirina off at school, Oxana and Boris went to the orphanage and met the director, whom they were surprised to see was actually a lady who had stayed at their Scare B&B once and had left an outstanding review on the web. "Welcome," she said warmly to them. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my wife and I have been considering adopting," said Boris. "We were wondering if you could tell us a bit more about the children under your care."

"Well, we currently have ten children under our care right now, although a couple of them are getting adopted very soon, as soon as the adoption papers are ready," the lady said. "But there are the others. Would you like to go meet them?"

Agreeing to that, the couple followed her into a classroom where all ten children were working on some art projects. They paused to admire some of the drawings the children had done and the children seemed happy to have the two adults visit. Boris then spotted a little girl sitting by herself and gently touched his wife's shoulder. "Look," he said, pointing out the little girl.

"Who is that little one?" Oxana asked the lady director.

"That one is Emily," the lady answered. "She's four years old. Poor dear lost her family in a horrible house fire that she witnessed."

Boris looked shocked. "She witnessed the fire?" He asked.

The lady director nodded sadly. "Yes, and since then, she hasn't spoken. It's been about a year since then and when some court-appointed therapists tried to get her to talk about it, she just retreated further into herself."

"Oh, the poor child," Oxana said, her heart going out to the little girl.

The lady director looked around and then lowered her voice. "I shouldn't really say this, but Emily's birth family didn't really care about her, at least from what the police found out," she said. "And…she was adopted by another family nine months ago, but after two weeks, they brought her back here."

"Why?" Boris asked.

"They were fed up that she wouldn't speak," was the answer. "I haven't pushed the issue and even appealed the court to not appoint any therapists for Emily as she wasn't willing to talk to anyone. After another therapist confirmed that right now forcing her to talk to someone was doing more harm than good, they agreed, but have asked that when she does start talking that she does see another therapist."

"Why would they be so keen on her seeing a therapist?" Oxana asked.

"To encourage her to talk about what she had witnessed in hopes of preventing nightmares," the lady director said.

Oxana and Boris looked at each other. "She does need a good home," Boris said.

"I think she'd be the perfect sibling for our daughter," Oxana said in agreement.

The lady director was hesitant. "Forgive me for being hesitant…I just wish to be certain that this is in Emily's best interest, especially where the last family brought her back here," she said.

"We understand," Boris said. "Rest assured, when we adopt Emily, it will be permanent."

Oxana then had an idea. "What if my husband and I came here to visit Emily for the next few days?" She said. "It would help her get to know us and then we could see if she'd like to come home with us."

The director lit up. "That's a wonderful idea," she said with a smile.

* * *

The Hauntleys kept their word and visited the orphanage for the next few days, spending some time with Emily. At first, the little girl was unsure, but slowly seemed to be accepting the fact that they were coming to spend time with her. The lady director noticed the small change but took it as a good sign. Emily hadn't interacted with the other adults, but she seemed to really like Oxana and Boris.

It was on the Friday of that week when Emily was sitting by the window and seemed to light up when she saw Oxana and Boris walk by with Vampirina to drop her off at school before they came to the orphanage. She greeted them both with a hug and they returned the hugs. "Hello, sweetie," said Oxana, picking her up.

Emily instantly hugged her back, a smile on her face. "She's been very happy that you both come to spend time with her," said the director. "I can see if you adopt her, she'll have two wonderful parents."

"Thank you," said Boris. "My wife and I have discussed it and we would love to have Emily join our family."

"Very well," said the lady director. "I'll see about getting the adoption papers ready."

Surprisingly, the adoption papers were ready that very day and Oxana and Boris signed them. "Well," Oxana said to Emily. "Why don't we grab your things and get you settled into your new home? Vampirina will be so excited to have a little sister."

Emily seemed to perk up at the thought of having a big sister and Boris got the documents all together, thanking the lady director, who thanked them and smiled happily as Emily grabbed her things, showing a lot more spirit than she had lately.

Perhaps this would be the right move for Emily after all.

* * *

 **So, Oxana and Boris have officially adopted Emily, but how will Emily adjust to her new family and living in a haunted house? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Your New Home

**Chapter 2: Your New Home**

A couple days had passed since the Hauntleys had brought Emily to her new home and the little girl was curious, but a bit afraid too. While most of the inhabitants and other things of the home stayed hidden so they wouldn't scare the young girl, coming to live in a haunted house could be rather unnerving, especially to a little four-year-old human.

After being shown her room, Emily had taken time to explore her new room, seeming awed that she had a room all to herself and she took time to explore many of the things the Hauntleys had bought for her.

While it was nice, it was somewhat overwhelming for the young girl and so, she stayed in her room for the first couple of days, unsure of whether to venture around the house or stay put. After being in the orphanage for so long and being adopted once and brought back to the orphanage barely half a month later had taken a bit of a toll on her. She decided her room was the safest place for the time being.

Vampirina was super excited to hear that she now had a little sister and heeded her parent's warnings that Emily was very shy and didn't speak. Promising to be kind to her new little sister, Vee had given Emily some space, but did make it a point to stop and say 'good morning' in the morning or 'hi' for the past couple days.

It was on the third day that Vampirina decided to test the waters, so to speak, and go into Emily's room. "Hi, Emily," she said with a friendly smile. "Are you doing okay?"

The four-year-old nodded, smiling a little. "Do you like your room?" Vee asked. That got her another nod and a somewhat bigger smile. "I helped with the colors. Do you like purple and pink?"

Emily nodded and indicated to her shirt, which was pink and purple. "They're your favorite colors?" The young vampire guessed and smiled when her new little sister nodded. "That's awesome!"

It was quiet for a moment and Vampirina smiled. "I understand that you feel unsure," she said gently. "I felt the same way when Mama, Papa, and I moved from Transylvania all the way here to Pennsylvania. I didn't know if I'd fit in or find any friends, but I did. And if I could, I know you can, when you're ready."

Emily looked a little unsure, but seemed grateful that her new big sister was being understanding. Vee suddenly perked up. "Hey, do you want to play? I've got my dolls I could bring to your room and I've got some games too," she said, hoping that by offering to play in the younger girl's room, it would help Emily feel more comfortable.

The young girl nodded after a moment, liking the idea of playing with Vampirina and grateful that she understood that she wasn't quite ready to leave her room yet. Oxana and Boris had checked up on them and were happy that the girls were getting along well and that Vampirina was being understanding with her little sister and helping her out on some of the games. One game was where you had to mimic an action or say something and the young vampire had quickly made an exception to the talking part, telling Emily she could just mouth the words or write down the words instead. This made it fair to the young girl and made Vampirina happy that she could help her sister play the games and have fun.

But Oxana was worried when she saw that Emily hadn't unpacked her suitcase after the first few days and she began to wonder if the young girl was simply waiting for her new family to change their minds and send her back like the first family had done.

One night, bringing up a bowl of pennies-from-Heaven, which was a recipe Chef Remy Bones had decided to try out and help the newest member of the family to adjust, Oxana gently knocked on the half-open door to her new daughter's room and Emily perked up, looking happy, but sensing that her new mother was worried. "Emily," the vampire woman said after a moment, choosing her questions carefully. "Do you like it here? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

The little girl nodded, but saw Oxana look at the still, mostly-packed suitcase. "You don't have to be afraid, Emily," the woman said, deciding reassurance was best. "You're not going back to that orphanage or any orphanage again. We adopted you to become a permanent member of the family."

Emily hugged Oxana, who returned the hug. "Is that why your suitcase is still packed? You feared…we would do what those other people had done to you?"

The little girl nodded and her new mother hugged her gently. "No, we will never do that," she promised. "And you can talk whenever you're ready and you can always come to us for anything. Do you understand?"

The four-year-old nodded again and smiled, which Oxana took as a good sign. Emily was at least responding to questions non-verbally, which was better than not answering or looking scared to answer. She spotted the hot dogs and macaroni and ate it up instantly, her eyes lighting up as she found she liked it, which made the vampire woman smile.

That evening, while Emily was climbing into bed, Oxana came in and tucked her in. "Pleasant dreams, darling," she said to the young girl.

The little girl sat up and hugged her new mother hard. Instantly, Oxana returned the hug and kissed her daughter's forehead affectionately. Boris then came in, wanting to wish his new little daughter a good night. "Good night, our little moon," he said.

In response, Emily hugged him too and he hugged her back, rubbing her back gently before she was tucked back into bed and the male vampire stood up before going over to the wall outlet near the bed and plugging in a nightlight that was shaped like a full moon. Seeing him turn it on, Emily smiled and closed her eyes, instantly falling fast asleep while her new parents watched for a bit.

"Oh, Boris, she was scared that she'd be sent back," Oxana said.

"No," he said. "We'll never send her back to the orphanage. Emily is our daughter now and if we continue to be patient and let her come out of her shell on her own and talk when she's ready, then she'll fit in fine here."

"You're right," his wife said gently. "And she is a sweet girl."

"And she is curious. Remember how she explored her room when we first brought her home a few days ago?"

"I do remember that."

"I have a feeling that curiosity may lead her to come out of her room and explore when she's ready," Boris said gently.

Oxana nodded again. "Well, let's let her decide on that, but be supportive of her, no matter what," she said.

Boris nodded in agreement as they quietly left their little daughter's room and went to tuck in their older daughter, who looked a bit unsure. "Mama? Papa? Do you think Emily will fit in okay?" She asked. "Am…Am I doing the right thing to make her feel…welcomed?"

"Baby fangs, you are doing everything to make your new little sister feel at home," said her father. "And Emily looked very happy when you both were playing those games."

"And you let her stay in her comfort zone, which is good," said her mother. "You're letting her get used to her surroundings."

"I want to be the best big sister ever for Emily," Vampirina said softly.

"And you are, Vee," her father said as they tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before quietly heading off to their room to go to sleep.

And deep down, hoping that they would be good parents for little Emily.

* * *

 **So, Emily is slowly adjusting to her new home. Will she get curious enough to explore the rest of the house? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Feeling Curious

**Chapter 3: Feeling Curious**

Emily began to grow a bit more curious now about her new home and took a peek out her door, seeing the hallway was empty. Vee was at school at the time, but as it was coming up the weekend, she'd be home soon and Oxana and Boris had decided to have Emily start her first day of school on Monday to give her time to get settled and to give them time to get all the paperwork ready for the school.

The young girl knew she'd be starting in a new school soon, but was nervous about it. Then, deciding that she wasn't going to think about it right then, she stepped out of her room for the first time in a few days and moved towards the staircase, walking down slowly.

She was halfway down when a something blue came out from the wall and stretched. "Oh, that was a good nap," he said before spying the young girl, who jumped and looked very frightened, backing up on the stairs as if to get far away from him. "Oh, hello. You must be Emily," he said, tampering down his excitement that he was meeting his best friend's new little sister, but his voice was friendly and he floated down to be level with her, but didn't come closer as he saw she was a bit spooked.

Emily looked at him unsurely, wondering what he was. "I guess you're wondering what I am," he said and she nodded, still looking afraid. "Well, I'm a ghost, but don't be afraid. I'm a nice ghost."

She gave him an unsure look and he smiled as the incident reminded him of when he had first met Poppy and Bridget and how they had at first been afraid of him, but now were friends with him. "Really, I won't hurt you," he said. "I've heard so much about you from Vee and have been wanting to meet you ever since you came to live here a few days ago, but Vee felt it might be a bit too much for you to see vampires and a ghost all at once."

Emily began to calm down as she saw he was acting friendly, but Demi had a thought as to how to help her not be afraid. He had been watching hilarious human videos and one of his favorites was of human babies laughing at some of the silliest things, like one little girl laughed because she thought her father tripping and belly flopping on a bunch of pillows was funny. He could see the father had done it on purpose to make his daughter laugh and he decided to see if Emily would have a similar reaction.

He did a spin until he zoomed up in the air. "Hey, watch this!" He said excitedly and flew downward, intending to go through the floor, but instead, he did a hilarious belly flop, his lower body looking flat as a pancake. Emily looked a bit startled, but he then floated upwards again. "It's okay. See? I'm good," he said before jumping with a start and belly flopping again with a comical 'OOF!'

This time, he heard a very faint giggle and saw Emily's mouth was twitching at the corners and that made him smile, seeing his idea was working and flew upwards again before doing a backflip in the air and belly flopping again, his eyes rolling in circles as if he was dizzy.

This time, the young girl couldn't held back her laughter and giggled louder, clapping a hand to her mouth, but Demi just smiled and continued belly flopping, making her giggles fill the hallway. Seeing she wasn't scared now, the blue ghost came closer to her and held out a hand. "My name is Demi," he said. "I'm one of Vee's friends, which makes you my friend too."

Emily indicated to herself, looking confused. Demi's face fell. "Do you…have friends?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. "Well, now you do," he said with a smile as he flew around her. Hearing her giggle again, he smiled and noticed her long black hair. "Hey, is it okay if I braid your hair?"

She cocked her head puzzledly, which told him she didn't know what a braid was. "Oh, wait a second, I'll be right back," he said, flying off but was back in an instant, holding up a book about hairstyles and showing her what a braid looked like. He had been studying the book and Poppy and Bridget had let him practice on their hair and he was pretty good at the styles. Emily looked curious and pointed to the picture of a girl with two French-braided pigtails and touched her own hair, looking curious. "Oh, you'd look so cute with French-braided pigtails," Demi said in excitement. "Would you like me to do your hair like that?"

The four-year-old nodded and followed Demi down into the living room where she sat down on an ottoman and the blue ghost began gently brushing her black hair and neatly parted it in the middle and began working his magic and it wasn't long before he had finished and Emily saw her new hairdo in the mirror and she smiled, instantly liking it. "Oh, you just look adorable," Demi said with a smile, spinning around happily. Emily giggled as the ghost's happiness was contagious.

Oxana was coming back upstairs from the basement when she heard giggling and found it to be Emily. A bit surprised, she also saw that the little girl's hair was in two French braids. Her surprise turned into relief that her new daughter had ventured out of her room and had met Demi. Seeing her mother in the doorway to the living room, Emily went up to her and indicated to her hair. "You do look cute with French braids," Oxana said with a smile.

Emily then pointed to Demi and giggled again, especially when the ghost did another belly flop, which made Oxana chuckle in amusement. "Demi can be silly sometimes," she said, winking at the ghost, who winked back.

Inwardly, Oxana took Emily's giggling and braided hair as a good sign that the little girl was now becoming more comfortable in her new home and slowly opening up to where she now trusted Demi to be near her. "Well, if she can handle being around a ghost, then perhaps she'll be alright when she meets the rest of the family," the vampire woman said to herself.

She at least hoped that would be the case.

* * *

 **So, Emily is slowly opening up and is now friends with Demi. She will meet the rest of the family in later chapters. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. First Day Of School

**Chapter 4: First Day Of School**

Emily was woken up by Vampirina knocking on the door and entering. "Wake up, sis," Vee said with a smile. "Today's your first day of school."

The younger girl didn't look thrilled. Last week, Oxana and Boris had taken her to the school to test and see what grade level she was and they found she was reading and learning at a first-grade level, which meant she would be in the same class as Vampirina. This relieved Oxana and Boris because that meant their youngest daughter wouldn't be alone and it would make school a bit easier if a familiar face was present with her.

Vampirina noticed her little sister didn't look very happy and understood. "I know. I was nervous my first day of school here too," she said. "But we're in the same class and you can meet Poppy and Bridget. They're my best friends. And Mr. Gore is our teacher and he's very nice."

Emily perked up a little at hearing they were going to be in the same class and looked at her closet. Smiling, Vee picked out a blue dress. "Mama thought you might like this dress for your first day," she said. "I'll let you get dressed and meet you downstairs."

Emily was soon dressed and Demi knocked politely on the door and smiled. "Oh, you look so cute in that dress," he said. "And I have blue hair ties to match your dress."

The young girl nodded and lightly tapped the top of her head and drew her finger downward towards the back. "A French braid?" Demi asked and she nodded. "One or two?"

She held up two fingers. "Okay," he said and quickly got to work, having Emily's black hair braided neatly into two French braid pigtails and tied off with not only blue hair ties, but blue ribbons that matched her dress. Emily smiled when she looked in the mirror and then she hugged Demi, who returned the hug. "Oh, you're going to shine in the classroom," he said excitedly.

Oxana and Boris smiled when they saw their youngest daughter come downstairs ready for school. "Breakfast is ready and our chef made lunch for you girls," Oxana said with a smile.

"And we have a good luck present for you," Boris said, handing Emily a wrapped present. "Go ahead and open it."

She opened it and her eyes lit up at seeing a new backpack that looked like a dolphin. "Do you like it?" Boris asked.

She responded with a big hug to both him and Oxana, a big smile on her face. "Alright, you better eat up. Poppy and Bridget will be here soon," Oxana said.

When the two girls arrived, they instantly welcomed Emily warmly. "Vee told us you're going to be in the same class as us," Poppy said excitedly. "It'll be so much fun!"

"We could ask Mr. Gore to add another chair to our table so you can sit with us," Bridget said kindly.

Emily smiled in response, liking the two girls who accepted her and were willing to help her have a good first day of school. "Vee, watch over Emily for us, alright?" Boris asked.

"I will, Papa," she promised.

"Girls, if Emily does get stuck, would you be dears and help her out?" Oxana asked.

"Will do, Mrs. Hauntley," Poppy said.

"We will," Bridget promised.

When they arrived at the school, some bullies came up to them. "What's the dummy doing here?" Asked one of them.

"Leave my little sister alone," Vampirina pleaded.

"She doesn't belong here," said another bully. "She can't talk. Remember how she wouldn't answer the teacher before?"

"Oh, yeah, what a freak," said a third one.

A throat cleared. "That's quite enough," said Mr. Gore, who had come out. "You kids head to your class."

Grumbling, the bullies left and Mr. Gore led the girls inside the school and to the classroom. "Vampirina, is this your little sister, Emily?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered and turned to her little sister. "This is Mr. Gore, our teacher."

"Hello, Emily, and welcome to our school," he said kindly, kneeling down to her height. "Your parents already told me and I understand, so don't worry. We'll find ways for you to participate non-verbally."

She looked at him in confusion and he clarified. "Participate without forcing you to talk until you're ready to do so," he said. "For now, why don't you sit at the same table that Vee, Poppy, and Bridget sit at and I'll get your new schoolbooks for you?"

Emily gave him a grateful nod and sat down with her sister and friends, following their lead and mimicking what they did. Noticing this, they helped her out with the lessons and even took it slow so that she could keep up. Vampirina even took it upon herself to check on her sister's work when Emily showed it to her and she would gently point out if something was wrong with a gentle suggestion and nod when it all looked right. "You're doing great, Emily," she whispered to her, keeping her voice down as it was against the rules to talk in class during lessons.

Mr. Gore saw what they were doing, but because they were keeping their voices down and helping Emily, he decided he could allow it, knowing it would help his new student as encouragement was what she needed right then. When the break bell sounded, everyone got up to get a snack, but Emily went up to Mr. Gore to show him her work and he smiled, nodding. "Well done," he said. "Emily, how would you like to be my helper today? When we get back from lunch, we'll have a writing assignment. Would you be willing to pass out the assignments after lunch?"

Emily nodded eagerly, making him smile. "Okay," he said and indicated over to the others. "Why don't you go join your sister for now?"

While they were enjoying their break, Vampirina noticed some flashcards and cards with numbers on them. This gave her an idea and she went up to Mr. Gore, bringing the flashcards with her. "Mr. Gore, what if Emily used cards like these to answer questions?" She said. "Like Math questions and that? I've got a whole bunch of cards that were given to me as a gift that Emily could have."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Vampirina, and I think that's an excellent idea," Mr. Gore responded with a smile. "I'll see about getting some answer cards for the other subjects later, but in the meantime, Emily can use these."

When Vee told her little sister the great news, Emily hugged her happily, smiling up at her big sister who was helping make Emily's first day of school a good first day.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Emily is going to be alright with her big sister and friends there for her. Next chapter: little Emily meets our favorite skeleton chef. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Meeting Remy

**Chapter 5: Meeting Remy**

It had been a rather quiet week after that Monday and the girls soon arrived home from school and Vee giggled. "Watch this," she said to Emily in a whisper and she tiptoed into the kitchen. Emily followed, also tiptoeing, though she wasn't really sure what her older sister had in mind.

Arriving in the kitchen, they both saw a skeleton standing over the counter and he was preparing some things for dinner that evening, humming to himself as he worked and then moved away to grab something from the cupboard. Seeing this as her chance, Vampirina snuck up so the she was hiding by the counter and then waited until Chef Remy had his back to her and she jumped up. "Boo!" She cried out with a giggle.

A shrill yelp escaped the skeleton chef as he jumped and turned to see Vampirina was behind him and giggling. He then smirked and caught her in his arms. "Oh, I know just what to do with little girls who startle me," he said teasingly and started tickling her. Vampirina squealed with laughter as the bony fingers tickled her stomach and her underarms. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Emily was hovering in the entryway to the kitchen, unsure about the skeleton, but she also giggled at seeing her older sister getting tickled by what looked to be a playful skeleton. Vampirina giggled before transforming into a bat and quickly flying into Remy's ribcage, making him yelp before laughter escaped him. "Little one, no! Not THAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" He pleaded as Vampirina gently flapped her wings, which tickled the skeleton and made him dance about as he tried to get her out of his ribcage, laughing the whole time.

"Got you, Remy!" She said with a laugh. "Skeletons are always ticklish because they've always got funny bones!"

He would have groaned at the pun if he hadn't been trying to get her out of his ribcage, but he finally grabbed the countertop before he fell over and Vampirina flew out of his ribcage. "Remy? You okay?" She asked.

Bony hands gently caught her. "And now I've got you, little one," he said, tickling her sides and making her squeak. "You've got funny bones too."

Vampirina burst into laughter now as the skeleton proceeded to tickle her and use teasing words at the same time. "Such as here," he said, tickling her underarms. "Your ribs," he continued, gently poking each rib, which made her squeak each time he poked a rib. "Your sides." Fingers wiggled furiously into her sides, which not only got her laughing but now desperate to escape his clutches, but he had her. "And your stomach."

Vee's stomach was her most ticklish spot and she laughed her hardest as Remy's fingers wiggled all over her stomach playfully. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly, hearing her squeak again before he let her up. He then spotted Emily in the entryway. "Ah, so here is our new family member," he said with a smile. "Come in, young one."

Emily instantly stepped back around the corner, peeking shyly from her hiding place, unsure about Remy despite seeing him being playful with her older sister. Vampirina smiled at her. "It's okay, Emily," she said. "Come meet Remy. He's our cook for not only the family, but for the guests too."

The young girl didn't look too sure and stepped back a little, ready to retreat. Remy gently set Vampirina down and the young girl went over to her younger sister. "Go on," she said gently, giving her a gentle nudge towards the kitchen. "Remy's really friendly, just like Demi."

Having learned from the blue ghost about Emily meeting him, Vee was hoping that the comparison would help her little sister give the skeleton chef a chance to meet her and for him to show her he was friendly. He had been making their lunches for the past week and Emily had liked them, so it was only fair she meet the chef who had made them.

Taking encouragement from her older sister, Emily nervously and cautiously moved toward Remy, who had sat down at the table to make himself seem less intimidating to her. He was quite tall after all and she was no doubt alarmed my his height too. He smiled at her gently. "Are you settling well here, _chere?"_ He asked.

While she didn't know what he had called her, she actually liked it as it sounded like a term of endearment. She relaxed a little and nodded in response to his inquiry and he looked pleased. "Do you like macaroni?" He now asked.

Her eyes lit up at hearing that and she nodded eagerly. That was one of her favorite foods and Remy smiled again. "That's good. I'm making that for dinner," he said.

Emily then held up her lunchbox and grinned, pointing to it and giving him a thumbs up, to which he guessed what she was trying to say. "You enjoyed your lunch?" He asked and she nodded again. "I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried that you wouldn't."

She shook her head, smiling before going over and hugging him. Vee smiled as she watched, not surprised at all when she saw Emily hugging Remy. She took that as a sign that the young girl liked the chef and now saw that he was a friend like Demi was.

Remy picked Emily up and returned the hug warmly, already fond of the little one as he was of Vee and her friends. "Did you have a good day in school, _chere?"_ He asked.

Nodding, she motioned to Vee, who came in. "We did a spelling bee and she spelled her words correctly," the older girl said. "Mr. Gore's been really patient with her and allows her to use the flashcards to answer."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that," the skeleton said. "He is a good teacher and so understanding of our little Emily. Just like he's been understanding with you too, Vee."

"Yeah," she said. "And the bullies haven't been bothering Emily since Monday either."

"Good. Perhaps they've learned their lesson."

A yelp escaped Remy then as he felt curious fingers touch his ribcage and Emily grinned before tickling him and he laughed. "Oh! You little sneak!" He said with a playful smile. "Now I'm going to get you."

Giggles escaped Emily as Remy tickled her in retaliation and the skeleton then caught Vee in his other arm and tickled both girls at the same time, making their laughter fill the kitchen while he smiled warmly at them, stopping the tickle torture after a moment and holding them gently while they happily hugged him in return.

* * *

 **Well, Emily's met Remy and it looks like she's warmed up to the skeleton too. Next chapter: Emily tries to do something she hasn't done in a long time.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Trying To Talk

**The songs "Let It Go" and "Almost There" along with the movies "Frozen", "The Princess And The Frog", and "Oliver And Company" belong to Disney. "Why Should I Worry?" belongs to the talented Billy Joel. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trying To Talk**

A month had now passed since Emily had come to live with the Hauntleys and she had met Gregoria and Penelope. She liked the gargoyle and she would often give Penelope something to eat, which the plant loved and would nuzzle her cheek in affection.

One day while she was playing with Vee, Demi, and Gregoria, the four year old decided to try and speak. They were playing 'Truth and Dare' human style. "Okay, Demi. Truth or dare?" Vee asked.

"Dare! Oh, I love dares!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, you have to…spook Mama!"

Giggling, the little ghost quickly, but very quietly flew to the kitchen where Oxana was talking to Chef Remy about a human who was coming to the B&B and was a vegetarian. "I have never served a vegetarian before, but I will rise to this occasion, Miss Oxana," Remy said. "Perhaps it is a good thing I picked up a cook book of vegetarian recipes at that yard sale after all."

Oxana looked relieved. "I was worried it might be difficult," she admitted.

"Ah, Chef Remy has no difficulty, Madam. Our guests must be happy, _oui?"_

She chuckled. "Yes," she said before turning.

"Hello!" Demi chirped.

"Oh!" Oxana exclaimed.

Hearing that, Vee and Emily fell into a pile of giggles, which told Oxana that her girls and the ghost were playing a game and she went to the living room and saw both girls laughing and Gregoria was snickering. "Demi got you good, Mrs. H," the gargoyle said with a huge grin.

Oxana chuckled. "What are you all playing?" She asked.

"Truth or Dare, human style," Vampirina replied. "It's now Emily's turn."

To make this fair, Vee had prepared some handwritten truth or dare cards so that Emily could play and the young girl gestured to the cards and pointed to Vee. "I chose…Truth," the vampire said and picked up the card, handing it to Emily.

Emily looked at it and opened her mouth, an odd sound coming from her throat and she looked frustrated. The others looked confused before it dawned on Demi. "I think Emily is trying to talk," he said.

Sadly, the girl's voice gave out and her shoulders slumped, to which she looked saddened. "Emily, it's okay," Vampirina said. "You don't have to force yourself to talk."

Oxana went over to her youngest daughter. "Is everything alright, Emily?" She asked softly.

The young girl looked ready to burst into tears and Boris came in, along with Chef Remy. "What seems to be the trouble?" Boris asked gently.

"I think Emily was hoping to talk," Gregoria said gently.

They all knew that the young girl hadn't spoken in a long time, but she looked upset that she had tried to talk and it had failed. "Emily, it's okay," Demi said softly, gently touching her shoulder.

After a moment, the young girl turned and held out her arms to Remy, who accepted her from Oxana, looking a bit concerned why the young girl wanted him. " _Chere,_ it's alright," he said soothingly, glancing at Oxana and Boris uncertainly, but the two gave him encouraging nods to continue comforting her. "Just give it a little more time. You'll be able to talk soon. Just be patient."

She looked up at him sadly before looking away and she felt him rub her back. "You know we don't mind," he said softly.

"Remy is right," Boris said gently and then he chuckled. "You'll no doubt talk our ears off, as humans say."

Everyone gently chuckled at that and Emily smiled a little, but then looked a bit afraid, but not as if she was afraid of someone, but of something. "What is it, Emily?" Vampirina asked.

Oxana then stood up in realization. "Emily, you don't think…?" She began and then paused before speaking again. "Are you afraid we're going to send you back as those people did?"

The young girl nodded. "Oh no, Emily," Boris said, gently accepting her from Remy and holding her. "No. You're not going back to that place."

"You're a Hauntley like us, sweetie," Oxana said, gently stroking Emily's head. "We would never send you back, honey. When we signed those papers, it was permanent that we wanted you as our daughter and weren't going to change our minds."

Emily rested her head on her father's shoulder and then pointed to a pen and a pad of paper that was where she had been sitting. Demi got it for her and they watched her write before she showed them what she wanted to say.

 _I want to talk,_ she had written down.

Boris then had an idea. "Emily, do you like to sing?" He asked.

Though curious, she nodded.

Oxana caught on what her husband was thinking. "Do you have a favorite song?" She asked.

Emily again nodded. "Maybe you can hum your favorite song and the humming could lead to singing and then talking," Oxana suggested. "It would give your vocal cords a chance to 'warm up', so to speak."

The young girl perked up at that suggestion and they all gathered around to look up music on the web before Emily gave a little jump in Boris' arms as the familiar musical strains of "Let It Go" began playing. "This one?" Boris asked and Emily nodded immediately. "Alright."

Vampirina gasped. "This is the song from 'Frozen'!" She exclaimed. "I love this song!"

Emily immediately tried humming along and to her delight and the family's delight, she could hum the song and they joined in to sing as she practiced humming it. By the end of the song, Emily was thrilled and happy. While it wasn't talking, it was a step up and she quickly began searching for more songs she could practice humming to, quickly finding more Disney songs, selecting the song "Almost There" from "The Princess And The Frog" and "Why Should I Worry?" from "Oliver And Company".

This not only helped her to practice humming, but also brought the family closer as they all were helping the young girl in small steps so she could gain her voice once more and filled her with hope that one day, she would be able to talk again.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Emily's on her way to speaking again. Next chapter: trouble comes along with some disturbing news. How will it affect the family? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Disturbing News

**Chapter 7: Disturbing News**

"She's been adopted again," said the lady director of the orphanage to the couple in front of her. "You can't take her back."

"Who adopted her?" The man, Mr. Stemwrithe, asked.

"I cannot give out that information," the lady director said.

Mrs. Stemwrithe stood up. "Come on," she said and they headed out. "Who would have adopted that little brat?"

"Whoever did will regret it, especially after we visit them," her husband said and then he got an idea. "Why don't we try the school?"

* * *

Emily had just arrived at the school and went to her classroom, finding Mr. Gore there and he smiled. "Good morning, Emily," he said. "Would you run this file to the principal's office for me?"

Nodding, the little girl accepted the file and was about to leave the room when the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Stemwrithe came in. "Emily!" Mrs. Stemwrithe said with a smile.

Seeing them, the little girl dropped the file she was carrying and ran back to Mr. Gore, a fearful look on her face as she hid behind him. Sensing something wrong, the teacher stood up and looked at the couple. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Oh, we just came to pick up our daughter," Mr. Stemwrithe said.

Now while Mr. Gore hadn't officially met Vampirina's parents, something about this couple just didn't seem right and he sensed there was something very wrong, especially where Emily was hiding behind him and looking ready to crawl into the wall. "I'm sorry, but it's past the time that parents can take their children out of school for the day," he said. "Only the nurse and principal can excuse Emily for today."

"Well, she hasn't been feeling well, you see," Mrs. Stemwrithe said. "But she snuck off to school when she shouldn't have."

Emily whimpered and clung to Mr. Gore's leg and that further confirmed his suspicions that these two weren't Emily's parents. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you both to leave," he said firmly.

"When Emily gets her things, we'll leave," Mr. Stemwrithe said, his voice taking an unpleasant tone.

Poppy, who was just coming in, heard him and looked to see a couple trying to get to Emily, but the little girl stayed behind Mr. Gore. Thinking quickly, she headed out quietly and then ran to the principal's office. The principal looked up in surprise when Poppy ran in. "What is wrong, Poppy?" The kind lady asked.

"Please, you have to call the Hauntleys," the young girl said. "There's a man and a woman trying to take Emily from the classroom!"

The elderly lady went to her phone. "Is Mr. Gore there?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's trying to keep them from taking Emily and she's clinging to him."

The principal instantly called the Hauntleys and asked them to come right away, telling them a couple was trying to kidnap Emily. Oxana and Boris headed out at once, meeting Poppy outside the school and the young girl quickly led them to the classroom where Emily was hiding underneath Mr. Gore's desk and the teacher had placed himself firmly between her and the other couple. "What is going on here?" Oxana asked, coming over.

Hearing her voice, Emily quickly slipped out from her hiding place and ran up to Oxana, who picked her up and the little girl clung to her as the other couple came up.

"We came to pick up our daughter," Mrs. Stemwrithe said.

"You are mistaken," Boris said, trying to be civil. "Emily is our daughter."

Seeing the little girl reach for him, he accepted her, holding her comfortingly as Oxana stood near him, both hovering protectively near their daughter.

"Why would you want a dumb brat who only causes trouble?" Mr. Stemwrithe asked, his voice sharp.

Emily shook a little and clung to Boris, silently crying. That, and the man's words, told the Hauntleys that Emily somehow knew this couple and they wondered if it had been the same couple that returned Emily to the orphanage only a couple weeks after adopting her.

"Emily, stop being such a brat and bothering these nice people!" Mrs. Stemwrithe said sharply, making the little girl flinch and cling harder to Boris.

Mr. Gore finally decided enough was enough. "I'm afraid if you two don't leave, I'll have to call the police," he said.

"Emily is our daughter!" Mr. Stemwrithe said. "We adopted her first!"

"But you gave her up," Oxana pointed out.

"Because the little brat ran away after she started a fire in our home and nearly burned it to the ground," Mrs. Stemwrithe said with a sharp frown, looking angry.

"Not our Emily," Boris said, refusing to believe that. It sounded like an outrageous lie.

"That's absurd!" Oxana said, also not believing the lie.

"Emily wouldn't do that," Mr. Gore said firmly. "Now, you two need to leave or I'll have the police escort you out."

With angry looks, the couple left and Mr. Gore kindly excused Emily from school for the day. "I'll ask Vampirina to bring Emily's schoolwork to her after school and I'll talk to security about looking for that couple and not letting them into the school again," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gore," Boris said, shaking his hand. "I apologize we couldn't meet in better circumstances."

"As am I," Mr. Gore said, hardly flinching at the fact he was looking at two vampires. He did have their older daughter as a classmate and she was a very sweet child. If Vampirina's personality was anything to go by, her parents were equally as nice.

"Thank you again, Mr. Gore," Oxana said and then looked worried. "Mr. Gore, if Emily isn't ready to return to school tomorrow…,"

"Just let the principal know and she'll let me know," the teacher replied kindly. "I just ask that you please make sure she doesn't fall behind."

"Of course," Boris said instantly and Oxana nodded.

They went home and found Remy, who was looking at his cookbook when they arrived and his eyes widened at seeing Emily. "Emily?" He asked, seeing her frightened face. "What happened, _chere?"_

"A couple came by and tried to kidnap Emily," Oxana said and then looked thoughtful. "Something didn't ring right with their story."

"I agree," Boris said. "Perhaps we should go to the orphanage and ask the lady director about them. Surely she'd know if they were indeed the ones who adopted Emily before we did."

"Yes," his wife replied and looked at Remy. "Remy, would you watch Emily while Boris and I find more information about that couple?"

"Of course," the skeleton chef agreed, kneeling down to Emily's height and holding his arms out. She instantly went over to him, hugging him and he picked her up. "Would you like to be my little helper today, _chere?"_

After a moment, she nodded and Remy showed her what he was going to make for dinner as Oxana and Boris headed out to go back to the orphanage to get some answers from the director about who the couple was and why they said Emily had started the fire long ago.

Something just wasn't right.

* * *

 **Hmm. Why is that couple trying to take Emily? And why are they saying she started the fire? Next chapter: the Hauntleys find out the truth and it's not pretty.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. A Horrifying Truth

**Chapter 8: A Horrifying Truth**

The lady director let both Oxana and Boris into her office and sighed sadly. "I know why you're here," she said. "They came here too, looking for Emily."

"Are they really the ones who returned Emily to the orphanage after adopting her only two weeks prior?" Boris asked.

"That was mostly a cover story," the lady director said. "But they did adopt Emily long ago. However, the real story is…something that I still have trouble coping with."

"What really happened?" Oxana asked gently.

The lady director took a deep breath. "The couple you saw lost custody of Emily only a week after they adopted her because a police officer, who was patrolling the neighborhood, witnessed the Stemwrithes abusing Emily. They were slapping her and punching her for no reason. The police officer intervened and saved Emily, bringing her back here," she said and then paused, tears in her eyes. "She was so bruised that I was afraid she had some broken bones, but thankfully, all she suffered were some bruises."

She then turned to them. "But the story of Emily's parents dying in a fire is true," she continued, her voice wavering a little now. "We later found out that the Stemwrithes had set the fire and made Emily watch as it killed her parents."

Boris stood up. "Why weren't these people convicted of murder?" He asked.

"Because they have a lot of power in this town," the lady director said. "They own one of the largest banks in Pennsylvania and claimed they were innocent and the policeman's testimony was tossed away, and there was no proof to convict them, but we fought for Emily to not be sent back to them, and it worked, mostly because we moved her to this orphanage for her safety."

Oxana stood up. "You took it upon yourself to keep Emily safe?" She asked.

"Yes," the other woman replied. "I was horrified to learn a child as young as her had been abused and I was determined to make sure that any other couples who showed interest in her were of a good family and would treat her well, but Emily was always scared that those two would come and would hide in my office when parents looking to adopt came."

"Why didn't she run and hide when we arrived?" Boris asked.

"Before I let you go see the children, I went to Emily and told her you were looking to adopt and that you were very nice people," the lady director explained. "She saw you through the window and grew curious, though she wasn't sure of you, but it was enough for her to stay with the others when you came in to see the children. And then when you showed interest in her, she just lit up."

Tears were slowly falling down the woman's face. "She had never been so happy to see any prospective parents until she met you and she would ask me when you were returning. I think if she could have, she would have shouted for joy when I told her you were coming that day to possibly take her home."

She turned to them. "How has she been doing? Aside from the scare of those two?"

"She's doing well," Oxana said. "Mr. Gore has been patient with her, providing tools for her to participate in class without forcing her to speak until she's ready and Vampirina is enjoying being a big sister. Although, Emily was scared at one point that we'd send her back, but we reassured her that we wouldn't and that she was there to stay."

"Oh, good," the lady director said with a smile. "And how is she doing with talking?"

"Well, she's still working on it, but we came up with a way to help her strengthen her vocal cords," Boris said with a smile. "She hums favorite songs that she hears on the internet."

A smile crossed the other woman's face. "That's a great idea," she said, truly glad the little girl was doing so well before she looked saddened. "But…I must caution you to be careful. If the Stemwrithes are looking to kidnap Emily, then she's in grave danger."

"Why are they so desperate to get her back?" Oxana asked, trying to keep down her growing horror that her youngest daughter was in danger.

"Until we find out, it might be best to keep Emily at home for her own safety," Boris said. "And possibly little Vee too. That couple has seen us and they might spot Vampirina and follow her too."

"But what about school?" Oxana asked. "They'll fall behind."

"What if you asked the teacher for the girls' schoolwork and they could do it at home and perhaps a friend can bring their completed work to the school?" The lady director suggested.

Boris nodded. "We could ask Poppy," he said. "She lives next door and could easily come to the backyard and take the girls' schoolwork with her."

His wife was concerned. "I'd hate to possibly put Poppy in danger, but let's see if she's up to it," she said. "Maybe we can ask Bridget to help too so that she and Poppy can take turns."

"That way, the Stemwrithes won't have a chance to try and abduct Emily or attempt to do so again," Boris said and the lady director nodded.

"Best talk with the principal and the police sergeant," she suggested.

Agreeing, Oxana and Boris immediately headed for the school and spoke with the principal, who instantly agreed that their idea was best for the girls' safety and Mr. Gore also agreed, suggesting that Poppy and Bridget bring Vampirina's and Emily's schoolwork at the end of the week for their safety too. The police sergeant was called in and he also agreed readily, promising the Hauntleys that he and his men would be on the lookout for the Stemwrithes and catch them before they could try to get to Emily. Thanking him, the Hauntleys headed home with Vee beside them.

After being told everything, Demi and Gregoria promised to also be on the lookout, as did Remy, declaring that the Stemwrithes would have to face a very angry skeleton if they dared come to the B&B.

Oxana let out a sad sigh, afraid for her children.

Especially for Emily.

* * *

 **Why do the Stemwrithes want Emily so badly? That will be revealed soon. Next up: the family comforts Emily.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Comfort From Us

**Chapter 9: Comfort From Us**

The next day at the B&B, Boris and Oxana were saddened to find that Emily had gone back into her shell and when she saw them, she ran up to them and clung to them, afraid to leave their sides. Chef Remy looked saddened. "She saw their car go by and became quieter," he said.

Demi appeared. "She wouldn't even laugh at my silly antics," he said sadly.

Knowing that if their daughter wasn't laughing at the ghost's antics then it was serious, Oxana picked Emily up and held her comfortingly as the little girl buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Boris looked saddened and then had an idea.

"I think we should declare a family sleepover," he said. "We can set up camp in the living room."

"That way, Emily won't feel alone," Oxana said, realizing what her husband had in mind.

"I'll whip up some hot dogs for dinner," said Chef Remy, looking excited. "I'll even make my spooky s'mores!"

"That'll be great, Remy," said Vampirina with a smile.

"A family sleepover. We haven't had one of those in a long time," Gregoria said.

"Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Demi said excitedly.

Emily did perk up a little bit at the suggestion of a sleepover, but didn't react much beyond that, which worried her parents as they could see she was still very upset over the incident with her former adoptive parents.

For the rest of the morning, Oxana and Boris spent time with their daughter, holding her and comforting her. While Oxana did the laundry, Emily helped her and when Boris was moving stuff in the attic, the little girl helped him with that too. She didn't leave their sides for long and was always looking to make sure they were nearby her. Vampirina did her best to comfort her sister, who appreciated it and hugged her, but was still afraid.

By afternoon though, Emily had fully calmed down, but still stuck close to her family. However, she did giggle when Demi did a silly act for her, which was music to the family and Remy made some macaroni and cheese for dinner, which Emily eagerly ate after she had been unable to eat the night before with being scared the day before. The skeleton looked relieved that the young girl was gaining back her appetite and gave her an extra helping, to which she hugged him gratefully.

Poppy and Bridget, who had agreed to bring Emily and Vampirina's schoolwork, were at school gathering up their work and had called to say they'd be there the next day with the homework, but were able to give the girls the art assignment and math assignment.

Doing schoolwork helped Emily out a bit and she and Vee tested each other on the multiplication tables they had learned in math and the art project was making pencil holders with construction paper and some cardboard. Doing the project together, the girl made each other a pencil holder and then made two for their parents. Emily then got an idea and motion to Vee and together, using some stronger materials, they made Chef Remy a big pencil holder, but with the idea to put his cooking tools in it.

Emily then jumped up and did an Internet search before coming upon a _Dia De Los Muertos_ skull that was brightly decorated. "Wow! That's cool!" Vampirina said. "Let's see if we can make one similar for Remy."

It took some very careful work, but when they were done, they giggled and then put it on the coffee table, spying Wolfie coming into the kitchen. "Ah! Wolfie! Out!" Remy said in a semi-stern voice, but Wolfie just barked happily, making the girls giggle as they tried to get Wolfie, but he jumped at Remy, making the skeleton drop the milk he had gotten from the fridge.

"Uh-oh," Vee said worriedly and ran to her room to get the moon dust she had on hand in case this happened.

Emily watched with wide eyes as Wolfie became Were-Wolfie and she shivered at seeing the little dog becoming a great big dog. Remy saw the Emily was getting a bit scared. "Emily, don't run," he said gently. "Were-Wolfie won't hurt you."

She looked at him incredulously, but he nodded reassuringly. "Wolfie occasionally transforms into his larger self, but he won't hurt you."

As if to prove this point, Were-Wolfie licked Emily's face with his long tongue. Making a face, she wiped away the drool he left on her cheek, except he did it again, making her gently fall down before he nudged her shirt up just a little and licked her stomach.

Giggles escaped the young girl and she tried to squirm away, but Were-Wolfie was gently pinning her legs down so that she couldn't escape as he continued licking her stomach. Remy had to laugh as he recalled Were-Wolfie doing that to him once, but it was on his ribs and had tickled horribly. The little dog now turned big dog's tongue was murder on a person's tickle spot.

Vampirina came down with the moon dust and she giggled when she saw her younger sister was being tickled by Were-Wolfie and she opened the bottle of moon dust. "Wolfie," she cooed sweetly and ran around him, helping him revert back to normal and giving Emily a chance to recover. The younger girl giggled as Remy helped her up.

"See? He just wanted to play with you," the skeleton said, wiggling his fingers into her stomach and she giggled before reaching for his ribs and tickling him, making him jump and quickly catch her hands to stop her, but smiled at hearing her giggle some more. Emily then took his hand and gently tugged. "What?" He asked curiously.

"We want to show you something," Vampirina said as they gently dragged the skeleton to the living room to show him what they had made for him. The chef was surprised and touched that the girls had made him a gift to hold his cooking utensils.

"What a thoughtful gift!" He said and hugged the girls. "Thank you, girls."

Later learning about the incident with Wolfie and the two making a gift for Remy, Oxana and Boris were relieved to see that Emily was now back to herself and the little girl went up to them, writing something and giving them the paper, which they read.

 _What if those people come here for me?_

"We won't let them get you, Emily," Oxana said reassuringly.

"We'll fight for you and protect you," Boris promised.

Knowing they meant it, Emily hugged them both. "Mom. Dad," she said.

Hearing her speak for the first time surprised them, but it also filled them with joy and further cemented their promise to keep the little girl there with them, as she was undoubtedly a Hauntley.

* * *

 **After hearing how some of you wanted Emily to meet Were-Wolfie, I figured it was about time she did. He really is a big old softie, despite his large stature.**

 **And yay! Emily is now able to speak again. Granted, it may only be a handful of words now, but with the family she has, I've got no doubt that she'll be talking up a storm soon.**

 **Next up: Emily assists the police in their search to find the Stemwrithes.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Helping The Police

**Chapter 10: Helping The Police**

"Apple," Emily said. "Book. Spoon."

" _Bon,"_ Remy said, a proud smile on his face. "You are getting better, Emily."

Since she had begun talking again, everyone pitched in to help her learn at least three new words a day. She had gotten to the point now where she could form a small sentence, but it was better than not being able to talk before. The three words she had spoken were ones Remy had decided to help her learn and he was very pleased she had caught on quickly. "Doing better?" Emily asked Remy, pointing to herself.

"You are, _chere,"_ he said, smiling.

Oxana came in and smiled. "Did someone learn some new words today?" She asked, having a feeling her youngest daughter had.

The young girl nodded. "Book," she said. "Spoon. Apple."

"Great job, sweetie!" Her mother said, picking her up and holding her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Emily giggled, hugging her mother back. A moment later, a knock came at the door and when they answered, it was the police sergeant and he nodded his head politely in greeting. "Mrs. Hauntley, forgive me for arriving without a call, but my fellow officers and I felt that you should get an update about how the investigation is going," he said.

"Oh, no trouble at all, Sergeant," she said, inviting him in. "Have you had any luck finding those awful people?"

"I'm afraid not," he said sadly. "We are having a hard time finding them. They've covered their trail well, which tells us that they've either done this before, or have been working on this for a long time to cover their trails."

Emily looked at him and wondered something. "House?" She asked.

He guessed she meant had they looked at the Stemwrithes' house. "We checked there. Clean as a whistle," he said.

She shook her head. "Other," she said.

Boris, who had just come downstairs from seeing that their current guests were settled in, went up to his wife and youngest daughter. "Emily, do you mean there's another house they had?" He asked.

She nodded and held up one hand, moving her fingers to as if she was telling her age. "Five. Eight. Three. Nine," Oxana said, to which Emily nodded and then moved her hand into the familiar letters of the alphabet. "J. A. K."

"5839 JAK road?" The sergeant asked. Emily nodded and he stood up. "Emily, could you show us?"

While directing the police to the address was easy, they found it to be an empty field, but Emily pointed into the field and led them down into a meadow and just as the meadow's edge was another house that was no bigger than either a shack or an outdoor shed. The sergeant called up some maps and his eyes widened. "This is on someone's property," he said. "The property belongs to a good friend of mine."

"Does that mean this shack is here illegally?" Boris asked.

"Yes," the sergeant replied, getting the okay from his boss to search it, but not seize anything yet. An official search warrant was being written up upon hearing the property was a vacant lot and the shack was illegally on someone else's property. Another couple units would be there shortly. The sergeant found the door unlocked and opened it.

He only had to take a look inside to know they hit pay dirt. "An arsonist's stash house," he said instantly, taking a closer look with the Hauntleys and Emily peeking in. "This is stuff they'd use in a fire."

Emily nodded, pointing to some of the items and shuddering. The sergeant looked at her. "You saw the things they used in that fire?" He asked gently.

She nodded again and he nodded. "That's building a good case against them," he said and he spotted something else. "Well, what are these?"

False documents were strewn on a table along with counterfeit cash. The sergeant picked up one of the bills and felt it. "Too smooth," he said. "Fake money. Fake documents."

Boris found some newspapers. "Look," he said, noticing the date and the articles. "Is this…the same fire that…Emily's parents died in?"

The sergeant looked at the articles and nodded. "The same one she was forced to watch," he said as Emily hugged Oxana, recalling the horrible day she had watched her parents die in the fire.

A couple more policemen arrived with the warrant to search and the warrant to seize and they took everything in the shed, documenting it for evidence. "This is enough to put the Stemwrithes in prison for life," one policeman said. "Child abuse. Arson. False documentation. Counterfeiting. Tampering with evidence. Fraud. Negligence of child. And to top that all, murder."

The sergeant nodded. "Definitely enough to put them away in prison and never get out again," he said. "They'd lose everything."

"Now we just have to find them," the other policeman said.

Emily didn't know how much help it would be, but she spoke up. "They like bright lights," she said. "Big buildings. Lots of lights."

Boris and Oxana smiled at their daughter, proud of her for speaking up and almost forming longer sentences. "Well, a lot of places have bright lights and big buildings. And lots of lights," said the other policeman.

"Emily, do you mean like neon signs?" The sergeant asked.

She gave him a curious look and he pulled out his phone, pulling up a picture of a neon sight all lit up and held the phone out to her so she could see the picture. She looked at it and then nodded. "Lots," she said.

"Sounds like maybe Las Vegas, sir," the first policeman said.

"Maybe," the sergeant said. "Call the other police departments in the major cities and put out a BOLO. Every city and wouldn't hurt to put the BOLO in to the towns surrounding those cities too."

"We'll catch the Stemwrithes soon then."

Emily clung to Oxana, a bit scared. She felt both her parents rub her back. "Don't worry, Emily," Oxana said. "You'll be safe."

"And soon, those people won't be able to bother us again," Boris said.

But they had no idea that the Stemwrithes were about to strike again. And much sooner than they would have expected.

* * *

 **Well, while the police have the evidence, the Stemwrithes are still out there and are about to strike again. Where will they strike next? And will they get to Emily? Stay tuned to find out! And for those of you who love King Pepi, he'll be making an appearance in the next chapter. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Protective Family

**Chapter 11: Protective Family**

The doorbell to the B&B rang and the door opened to reveal a family friend. "Hello, everyone!" He called out pleasantly.

"Why, King Pepi!" Oxana said in surprise. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Welcome, old friend," Boris said warmly. "How are things at the museum?"

"Going well," the mummy replied. "The director is having some renovations done to include a couple more sections for the Egyptian exhibit, so the museum's closed for a bit."

"Oh, wonderful!" Oxana said. "More of your country's history right here in Pennsylvania."

"Yes," King Pepi said before seeing Vampirina come down the stairs with a younger girl. The little vampire saw him and gasped.

"King Pepi!" She said, running up to him and hugging him. He scooped her up into a hug and noticed the younger girl had shied against Oxana, peeking up at him curiously, but looking a bit afraid.

"Hello, Vampirina," he said to the young vampire before turning to Emily. "And who is this little one?" He asked with a smile.

Boris chuckled and gently pulled Emily to stand in front of him and Oxana. "This is the newest member of the family," he said. "Our little Emily."

The little girl didn't look overly sure about the mummy, but Vampirina knew that her little sister was curious. "It's okay, Emily. King Pepi is a friend of the family and he's really nice," she said. "Just like Demi and Remy."

"Someone call _moi?"_ Chef Remy asked, coming out of the kitchen and gasping in surprise at seeing the Egyptian mummy standing there. "Why, Your Majesty! Welcome!" He said warmly.

"The famous Chef Remy Bones," King Pepi said with a gasp. "I'm honored to meet you. I've heard you're the best chef in the world."

"Thank you," Chef Remy said, being humble but was secretly bursting with pride that a royal king was speaking praises about him. Vampirina giggled and looked at Emily.

"See? King Pepi really is nice," she said, reinforcing her earlier statement.

The four-year-old didn't look completely reassured, but did at least curtsey to the king. "Hi," she said softly.

He smiled. "Hello, little one," he said, finding her shyness cute. He also didn't take offense. She was just a little girl and had probably never met royalty before. In plus, he didn't want to make her any more nervous than she was about meeting him.

Oxana and Boris were pleased that Emily had at least greeted Pepi politely and he seemed to be willing to make her feel less nervous around him. "Well, why don't we get you settled in your room?" Boris asked.

"Thank you," Pepi said. "And…I hope you don't mind, I brought my sarcophagus with me."

"Oh, that's completely alright," Oxana said, not minding at all.

* * *

A little bit later, King Pepi was settled in and he saw Emily peeking in the room, watching him. He smiled. "Come in, Emily," he said in a pleasant voice.

She swallowed a little, nervous. She had never met a royal person before and was still a bit unsure about him, something he picked up on. "Don't be afraid, little one," he said, his voice becoming soothing. "I don't bite."

She quickly held back a giggle, but he chuckled at seeing her smile, knowing she was holding back a giggle. "So, you're the newest Hauntley," he said. "How do you like living here?"

"It's good," she replied, telling herself to answer politely. "Mom and Dad are good to me."

"And the others?"

Emily smiled. "Vee is awesome," she said. "Like big sister."

She then giggled. "Remy is funny, like Demi. Gregoria is nice and so are Penelope and Wolfie."

Seeing she was talking more and becoming more relaxed, he smiled. "Sounds like you're fitting right in," he said before music began playing and he went up to her, picking her up and setting her on a throne like chair he had brought with him before he began singing.

" _It can be tough and scary_

 _Being a new kid in a new place,_

 _But don't worry, cause I've got some advice,_

 _So let's get a smile on your face."_

Emily giggled as King Pepi gently tweaked her nose, giving her a friendly wink as he continued singing.

" _A smile helps break the ice,_

 _It leads to 'Hello' and 'How do you do?'_

 _People become drawn to you then_

 _So you'll no longer feel sad and blue._

 _A smile helps you a lot,_

 _Cause it never goes dim,_

 _Things are looking up for you, kiddo_

 _Cause a smile helps you fit right in."_

Emily again giggled, seeing that her older sister was right. King Pepi was very nice and she felt her earlier doubts vanish. He was making her feel better and treating her as if he had known her forever. Seeing her smile, Pepi grinned and playfully tickled her ears, making her giggle before he continued the song.

" _Shyness and cuteness go hand in hand_

 _And a smile can brighten a day,_

 _So keep your chin up, girl_

 _Luck and happiness are heading your way._

 _A smile helps you a lot,_

 _Cause it never goes dim,_

 _Things are looking up for you, kiddo_

 _Cause a smile helps you fit right in._

 _Yeah, things are looking up for you, kiddo_

 _Cause a smile helps you fit right in."_

Giggles sounded out from Emily, who clapped in appreciation as the upbeat song lifted her spirits and she hugged King Pepi, who returned her hug, seeing the young girl and Vampirina as his nieces. Emily rested her head on his shoulder, a sign that she trusted him and he smiled, gently ruffling her hair.

Later that evening, after dinner, the girls were up in Vampirina's room playing a board game while King Pepi, Oxana, and Boris visited in the living room. Chef Remy, Demi, Gregoria, and Penelope had already turned in for the night and so it was pretty quiet.

"Did Emily warm up to you, old friend?" Boris asked.

"Yes, she did," Pepi answered. "She's a very sweet girl, just like Vampirina."

Oxana smiled. "Thank you," she said. "We've been trying to help Emily through the troubles she's been facing and I'm glad she doesn't feel afraid of you."

"Troubles?" King Pepi asked. "What sort of troubles?"

After he was told about what the little girl went through, he stood up. "That's awful," he said. "And the police haven't caught those two yet?"

"No, not yet," Boris said. "We are worried they're going to come after Emily."

All of a sudden, the lights went out and all three looked up before hearing the window in the kitchen smash. Oxana quickly went into bat form and looked to see the Stemwrithes breaking into the B&B and the house. She flew back to the living room and transformed again. "Darling, it's them," she said to her husband. "The Stemwrithes. They're breaking in."

Boris stood up. "Go awaken Remy, Gregoria, Demi, and Penelope," he said to his wife. "I'll see if I can stall the Stemwrithes if they get in before you come back with them."

Pepi jumped up. "Boris, Oxana. I'll protect the girls," he promised, running upstairs to Vampirina's room and finding both girls there. Emily was looking afraid.

"Them," she said fearfully.

"They're breaking in?" Vampirina asked fearfully. Now it took a lot to scare a vampire, but she was scared for her younger sister.

"Come with me," Pepi said, picking them both up and carrying them to his room, shutting the door behind them. Emily clung to him in fear.

"Don't want them to get me," she said in a scared whisper.

"They won't, Emily," King Pepi said reassuringly. "Those two are going to get a scare they won't forget."

He set them down. "And if need be, I'll help your parents and you girls can hide in my sarcophagus," he continued before hugging them and rubbing their backs to soothe them. "Shh. Those two won't get in here or get to either of you."

While that helped a little, the girls were still scared. Especially Emily.

The Stemwrithes had entered the house, but hadn't been prepared to face an angry plant, a protective ghost, gargoyle, and skeleton, and two super protective vampires. "How dare you break into our home!" Oxana hissed angrily.

"Emily is our daughter and we're here to take her home!" Mrs. Stemwrithe said sternly.

"You won't get her!" Chef Remy said, ready to defend the family.

"Ah, but you're wrong," the lady said with a smile. "My husband is going up the stairs as we speak."

They rushed to stop him, but Mrs. Stemwrithe was quicker and she bypassed them all, pulling out a gun to make them stop and headed up the stairs after her husband. "Have you found her room?" She asked.

"Not yet," he said. "But I'm willing to bet she's up here."

Hearing the couple, Emily whimpered and Pepi knew they were headed that way. "Emily, Vampirina, quickly. Inside my sarcophagus," he said, opening it and helping them inside. "Don't worry, only I can open it. You'll be safe."

"King Pepi," Vampirina said worriedly. "What about you?"

He smiled. "I'm going to make sure those two don't take away your little sister," he said, but his voice had a hard undertone to it. "Now, stay down and keep still."

At the gentle command, they nodded and he closed his sarcophagus, knowing his nieces were safe and he stood in the middle of his room, ready to scare the Stemwrithes. A moment later, the couple entered his room and he faced them, his eyes glowing a bright purple color before roaring loudly and making scarab beetles fly around the couple, scaring them as the beetles began tearing at their clothes a bit. "LEAVE EMILY ALONE!" He thundered.

No one had ever seen Pepi when he was angry or protective, but while he was a kind king and a nice monster, when it came down to protecting his friends and family, he could be quite fierce.

The Stemwrithes looked at him. "Why are you protecting a brat?" Mr. Stemwrithe asked.

That was the last straw and Pepi grew angry. "That 'brat' is my niece!" He thundered. "And I'll protect her just like I protect my friends and family!"

With that proclamation, his eyes flashed a mixture of bright purple and bright green colors and he grabbed the evil couple, holding them so that they were staring right into his eyes. The flash of colors was his hypnotic stare, which was a power he very rarely used, but it worked and the couple soon passed out and he tied them up, helping Boris and Remy take the tied up, passed out couple downstairs. "Pepi, thank you," Oxana said to him gratefully.

"You're welcome, Oxana," he said before going up to his room and opening the sarcophagus. The girls jumped out and hugged him.

"Gone?" Emily asked.

"They're downstairs," he said. "Tied up and waiting for the police to arrive. They can't get you, Emily. Never again."

She hugged him and he carried both girls downstairs where the police sergeant was ordering two of his men to load the couple into the cruisers and take them away. He then looked at Oxana and Boris and took off his hat. "Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley, may I make a request?" He asked politely.

"Of course," Boris said.

The older man looked at them seriously. "Take care of my great niece, Emily," he said.

They all gasped in shock. "She's…your great niece?" Oxana asked.

He nodded. "I've been watching over her from afar," he said. "And I was glad when you adopted her. I know she'll have a good life with you."

Touched that he trusted them to take care of the little girl, they nodded. "We'll take good care of her, Sergeant," Boris said. "We love her like a daughter."

The sergeant nodded. "I can tell," he said. "She's thrived under your care."

With a nod, he left and Pepi let out a sigh of relief and looked at Emily. "The danger's gone, Emily," he said.

She smiled. "They can't come back?" She asked.

"Never," Oxana said firmly. "You're our daughter, sweetie."

"And nothing's going to change that," Boris promised.

Smiling, Emily hugged her family, feeling the weight of her fears finally lift away. She had a loving family and she never had to worry about the Stemwrithes ever again.

She smiled again, happiness filling her heart and peace washing over her as her family hugged her with loving arms.

* * *

 **Well, the Stemwrithes are finally captured and can't get to Emily anymore. :)**

 **I want to extend a big thank you to newbienovelistRD, one of my best friends, for the suggestion of Pepi singing a song for Emily. Thank you, Amiga! :)**

 **I hope all of you are enjoying the story. We just have a couple chapters left before the end. I'm very happy that my first true Vampirina story has been such a hit with all of you. :) Also, the song Pepi sings for Emily is one I made up. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Full Healing

**Chapter 12: Full Healing**

Two months had passed since the Stemwrithes had been arrested and given life sentences in jail and not only did peace come over the Hauntley household, there was a definite change in Emily. She wasn't as frightened anymore of everything and she was now quite talkative, a huge change from when she had first been adopted by the Hauntleys. She now giggled as she led Vampirina to their parents' room. "Let's play dress-up," the four-year-old said.

Vampirina grinned. "That sounds great!" She said. "I haven't played dress-up in a while."

They found a couple of Oxana's dresses and high heeled shoes, giggling as they tried them on, being careful they didn't trip over the dresses or shoes. Giggling again, they went over to the dresser and pretended to put on Oxana's makeup and even fixed their hair in styles that they had seen some women wear their hair in. Vampirina had her hair piled up on her head in a bun and Emily had hers in two high pigtails that joined together in a braid.

Vampirina suddenly gasped. "Purses!" She said. "We can't forget purses."

They found two of their mother's purses, which were empty and put them on their shoulders, giggling as they walked down the hall. "Let's go down the street for tea, big sister," Emily said, trying to sound like an elegant lady and making her older sister giggle.

"Yes. I know the best little tea shop just this way," Vampirina said in a pretend, grown-up voice as they headed for her room. A tea set was all set out on a table and they sat down. "Some sweet tea, dear sister?" She asked.

"Oh, yes please," Emily said, holding up an empty cup daintily as her older sister 'poured' the tea.

"And some fresh baked cookies?" Vampirina asked, holding up a plate of fake, but yummy looking cookies.

"Oh, you're too kind, dear sister," the young girl said, trying to hold back her growing giggles.

Boris came up to check on the girls and had to smile when he saw them pretending to be ladies at tea and he motioned his wife closer. "Our little girls are playing pretend," he said.

She looked in, also smiling. "So that's where my dresses and purses went," she said, but really wasn't mad. They saw Emily get up and try to strut around the room in the high heels, but tripped a little bit before catching herself, giggling.

"Oh, it's such a glorious day," Emily said.

"Yes, perfect for tea," Vampirina said, both girls still using grown-up voices before they fell over giggling.

Hearing their parents chuckle, they looked to see Oxana and Boris smiling at them. "You two look so cute," Oxana said.

"We were pretending to be grown up ladies like you, Mommy," Emily said.

"But we're just a little too small to be grown-up quite yet," Vampirina said. "But that's okay."

After they had played pretend, the girls settled to color a picture together and then they played some board games, even teaming together against invisible players. Soon, Emily got an idea and motioned Vampirina to follow her. The two snuck downstairs were Remy was cooking dinner and was now just waiting for the water in a pan to boil and the meat the cook in the oven. Sneaking around carefully, the girls managed to get behind Remy and Emily jumped out at him. "Hi, Remy!" She greeted happily.

Slightly startled, the skeleton chef jumped a little, but then caught her in his arms. "Oh? Thought you could surprise me, hmm?" He asked playfully, tickling her side to make her giggle. She often would sneak up on him and he knew she did it so that he'd tickle her. He now caught Vampirina too and tickled her playfully, making her laugh.

A moment later, the doorbell screamed and Oxana answered it to find Mr. Gore on the doorstep. "Oh, Mr. Gore, come in," she said. "You're just in time for lunch. Won't you join us?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hauntley," Mr. Gore said. "I do apologize for dropping by unannounced."

"Oh, that's fine," Oxana said. "How is Emily doing in school?"

"That's what I came to tell you and your husband about," he said. "Emily is doing very well and her grades have greatly improved now that she doesn't have to worry about those two anymore."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"And how is she doing here at home?"

"Wonderful," said the proud mother. "She's come out of her shell and is very talkative."

Mr. Gore nodded, pleased to hear that Emily was doing so well and as they were eating lunch, he addressed her. "Emily, I was wondering, would you like to participate in the school spelling bee?" He asked.

Emily nodded eagerly. "Can I?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I'll let the principal know to put your name on the list," he said.

"We can help each other practice for it," Vampirina said excitedly as she was in the spelling bee too.

After lunch, Mr. Gore had headed out to visit some more of his students' families and the police sergeant paid them a visit and check on Emily. As he was her great uncle, the Hauntleys felt that he deserved to be a big part of her life and the little girl was always happy to see her great-uncle and show him what she did in school.

Later that night, before bed, Emily pulled up her favorite Disney songs and some others. She selected the song "When Can I See You Again?" by Owl City and began singing along with it. She loved the song because it meant a lot to her and often, Vampirina would sing it along with her.

The next song she sang was "Part Of Your World", another song she absolutely loved. While she was speaking more, she still sang her favorite songs to keep her vocal cords strong as she did occasionally stumble with speaking, but took it in stride.

The scars she had once carried had now healed and while she still had the bad memories surface now and then, she was on the road to full healing, thanks to her family.

* * *

 **So, Emily finally has found peace. :)**

 **The song "When Can I See You Again?" belongs to Owl City and was in the movie "Wreck-It-Ralph", which belongs to its respective owners. The song "Part Of Your World" comes from "The Little Mermaid" and both belong to Disney.**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

 _One year later…_

Emily and Vampirina were in the older girl's room, laughing and jumping up and down on the bed excitedly. "It's our party today!" Vampirina said excitedly.

"We're going to have a big party!" Emily exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

The Hauntleys found out that Emily's birthday was two days before Vampirina's and so decided that for her first birthday as a Hauntley, they would combine the birthdays and go all out for both girls. Emily was super excited because she and Vampirina had been to a birthday party earlier that year and she remembered how much fun it was. She knew it was going to be even more fun because it was her birthday now and best of all, she was sharing it with her big sister.

Giggling, both girls quickly got dressed and Vampirina turned into a bat and flew downstairs while Emily ran down the hallway, squeaking in surprise when she was lifted up and she saw it was Demi, who was holding her as they flew after Vampirina.

Oxana was coming up to the stairs when she saw them coming and stopped just in time as Vampirina pulled up short and bumped into her mother, landing on the floor, but giggling. "Sorry, Mommy," she said.

Oxana chuckled. "Don't worry, darling. I know you're excited about today," she said and saw Emily and Demi and the little girl was giggling. "Are you excited too, Emily?"

"Yeah!" The little girl said. "I can't wait for the party to start, Mama."

Boris chuckled. "It going to be quite a party," he said. "King Pepi is coming too."

The girls' eyes lit up. Ever since he had helped scare off the Stemwrithes, Emily had begun calling him Uncle Pepi and he was her favorite uncle. She then thought of something. "Is Great-Uncle coming too?" She asked.

"We sent him an invite," Oxana said.

Boris got a text on his phone and smiled. "And he just replied that he'll be here," he said.

"Wolfie! Out of the kitchen!" They heard Chef Remy say in a panic. "You'll ruin the cake!"

Vampirina laughed. "I'll go let Wolfie outside," she said and went to do so.

Oxana sniffed the air. "Mmm. Remy is certainly making that barbeque smell good," she said.

They went to the kitchen where Remy was decorating a cake that would have made any bakery shop owner pleased as punch. Emily's eyes widened. "Whoa," she said in surprise.

Remy chuckled when he heard that. "You like, _chere?"_ He asked with a smile.

She nodded. "It's big," she said.

" _Oui._ My finest baking masterpiece yet," the skeleton chef said proudly.

"I bet you'd win first place at the fair with your cooking and baking, Remy," Boris said.

"I have thought about that, yes," Remy said. "But…ah…some humans just aren't…quite ready to have a skeleton as a competitor."

Emily went up and hugged him. "That's okay, Remy," she said. "Cause we love your cooking and baking. You get first place with us any day."

He chuckled and playfully tapped a small bit of frosting on her nose, making her giggle. "I'll take that over blue ribbons any day," he admitted. "Now, shoo. I must finish the cake in time for the party."

He said this gently as he gently shooed her out of the kitchen. She giggled and headed outside with Vampirina while Oxana and Boris put the last decorations up and glanced around. "Perfect," Oxana said with a grin.

"Emily and Vee around going to love it," said Boris as he looked at the gifts they had gotten for their daughters. "Especially Emily. She really hasn't had a birthday party ever."

"Which is why I wanted to have a big party for her and Vee," his wife said. "Emily's come so far and she deserves to be happy."

"I agree," he said.

Emily had come a long way. You could hardly tell by looking at her that she had had a rough past and once wouldn't speak at all. She was an active little girl now and very talkative, always eager to help the teacher in school and being a lively little girl.

Giggling caught their attention and the two parents went to see that King Pepi had arrived and apparently had surprised his nieces and he was now tickling them as they hugged him and their giggles filled the air. The doorbell then screamed. "Sounds like the guests are starting to arrive," Oxana said.

Fifteen minutes later, the party was in full swing as all the guests had arrived and they were all jamming to the lively music, which was a combination of Disney songs and kid's songs before Remy came out with the stellar cake that had pink and white frosting with candy ghosts, skeletons, bats, and spiders on it too. Everyone ooed and ahhhed over it and were eager to enjoy it after the delicious barbeque, which was a huge hit too.

And after cake, the presents were opened and exclamations of surprise and happiness filled the room as the girls thanked their friends for the thoughtful gifts and invited everyone to enjoy the gifts with them.

The hour that followed was full of joy as everyone had a blast and the party came to a close. "This was totally the best birthday ever," Emily said.

"We go all out for parties, especially birthdays," Vampirina said.

Oxana smiled. "Why don't you girls go enjoy your new toys and clothes while your father and I get things cleaned up?" She said.

"Do you and Daddy need help, Mama?" Emily asked.

"No, thank you, darling," her mother said with a smile. "Today is yours and Vampirina's day. You both go enjoy yourselves."

The girls were so hyped from the excitement of the day and the cake that they giggled the whole time they were playing with their new toys. They had even gotten some storybooks as gifts and so read them together, enjoying the stories.

It was nearly their bedtime when Boris came up and found both girls sleeping on Vampirina's bed, all tuckered out from the day and one of the storybooks laying open nearby. Oxana came in and smiled at the scene before both went in and tucked a blanket around their girls, not having the heart to wake them up before they slipped out of the room. "Boris, I'm so glad we adopted Emily," Oxana said. "She is such a joy as our little Vampirina is."

"I agree," Boris said. "Our two little beams of moonlight."

Inside the room, Vampirina and Emily were sound asleep, dreaming happily. Emily was especially happy because she now believed that family love wasn't skin deep, thanks to her loving family who loved her very much.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Family Love Isn't Skin Deep". Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, followed, and made this story a big hit. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
